Truth or Dare
by The Real Mrz.Black
Summary: Emmett is bored. And nothing good comes of that. And this time its in the form of truth or dare Sequel:The Game is up!
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of these people but I do own the stupid things that they decide to do

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of these people but I do own the stupid things that they decide to do!**_

**EPOV**

I was sitting silently on the bed in my room while Bella was asleep on my lap when I herd it. The thought that I never wanted to hear again. Ever. And yet there it was. Emmett. Was. Bored. And nothing; and I mean nothing, good ever comes of that. The last time he thought this he ended up on the six o'clock news for setting Wal-Mart on fire.

The thought that came after the first one was even more horrific. Emmett was thinking Truth Or Dare.

**BPOV**

I was sleeping soundly dreaming of my wedding and for the first time in months it wasn't a nightmare. Just as I got to saying "I do." I was yanked out of my sleep by Edward. "We are leaving," was all he said. I got up and was only standing for a couple seconds before Edward picked me up, ran out of the room and straight into Emmett. He had a devious glint in his topaz colored eyes that made me realize exactly what he was thinking. And it was nothing good. It never was. "Wanna play?" he asked deviously since he knew Edward had herd his thoughts. This was confirmed by the growl that came from Edward. Emmett only laughed and repeated his question. This time he was answered by a squealing Alice which only meant one thing. Whatever this was, that Edward was trying to avoid, was happening. "What now?" I groaned in exasperation. "Truth or dare." Edward replied angrily and brought me downstairs.

**EmPOV**

No matter what, the whole family was playing. And if Edward was going to marry Bella that included her. I bet he was regretting that decision now. Alice had Jasper in tow and was now yelling for Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle to come and join us. Today happened to be the perfect day. It was sunny outside, meaning no one left the house. But thankfully the sun was setting leaving us an hour and a half of boring inside dares. Edward kept glaring at me, which I assumed that he could hear my thoughts. So I blocked all thoughts from him. Then kept changing my mind every ten seconds so it would pretty much drive Alice insane, giving her a new vision every couple of seconds. This was going to be good….

**BPOV**

Alice was practically bouncing off her chair, and I had a feeling whatever vision she was having wasn't good."Emmett if you don't stop changing your mind, I will be forced to crush you." The one vision seemed bad enough but Emmetts continuous thought change ment he was thinking something devious that he obviously wanted to one to have a single warning on. "Okay, let's start then! Brothers first! Edward...truth or dare?"

I didn't like the smile on Emmetts face and appearantly whatever he was thinking wasn't so hot either. "ABSOLUTLY NOT! Out of the question Emmett!" Edward roarded before he could even get a word out. His thoughts were finally settled on one thing then. "Tough, _little brother_. House rules! You chose dare and now you have to go with it! Now get up, take off your clothes and prepare to embarress yourself." Emmett disappeared laughing and returned with a small video camera before we got a chance to miss him. As if that would ever happen. "Rosalie, I think your husband might be gay," Edward muttered standing angrily. The dare was never stated but it was clear to everyone now what Edward had to do. He was supposed to streak through downtown. At human speed.

"Tough words for someone about to show their butt to half of Forks," Jasper snickered, joining Alice who was now laughing histerically. And just when I thought this could'nt get any worse Edward left with the following parting words...

"Bella please take over my turn until I get back. Judging by thoughts I would say go for Carlisle. He hasn't had the best day." He snickered while closing the door. Silence fell over the room and all eyes were on me. Why? Why would he do this to me? "You heard him Carlisle. Truth or dare?" I asked trying to sound confident. Alice had resumed her bouncing.


	2. Carlisle's Dare

A/N:

**A/N:**

Yay! I got reviews! Well sorry for not updating in a while but I was busy thinking up something embarrassing for Carlisle and well I need some ideas for the next one.

_"You heard him Carlisle. Truth or dare?" I asked trying to sound confident. Alice had resumed her bouncing._

"Dare, would you expect anything less?" I smirked as I thought of the perfect dare, just as Alice started laughing as if she had just seen the most hilarious thing on earth. Which, considering my hilarious dare, she just had.

"Well _Carlisle_, since you're so confident, I dare you to get a brick, and throw it into Mike Newton's window, then ring the doorbell and ask for it back. And finally--yell at him for chipping your brick!" Carlisle had the most hilarious shocked face on. "Wait! I have to get my camera!" Alice jumped up at vampire speed and returned holding a slightly larger camera than the one that Emmett had left with earlier.

Getting up slowly, even for a human, Carlisle got up and walked towards the door meeting a hysterical Emmett and a very pissed off Edward. "I am never--ever! -- talking to you again just so you know." Edward growled walking over to Bella.

"You won't have to. That was a wonderful parting gift Eddie! Wait…why are all of you leaving? Game over already?" Emmett asked sounding slightly disappointed. "Unfortunately not," Carlisle mumbled slouching out the door angrily. Edward must've saw Alice's thoughts and laughed louder than I thought someone would after just being naked in front of half the town. How I loved that laugh.

**CPOV**

"This should do, Carlisle," Bella handed me a small red brick. She seemed amused by my inevitable embarrassment. At least someone was having fun. I weighed the brick in my hands while walking to the Newton family house. The family was securely behind the bushes stifling their laughter. Traitors.

I picked out the smallest window that seemed like it would have the least amount of damaged and launched the small rectangle through the air, my eyes securely closed. I knew I hit my target when I heard the window shatter.

I took along deep and unnecessary breath and rang the doorbell. An appalled Mike Newton answered the door with the same brick in his hands.

**EPOV**

This was, hands down, the funniest thing I have ever seen. I don't need to be empath to feel Carlisle's embarrassment. The thoughts running through Mike's head! "Hello, Mike! You've found brick! That's great, because I really need it back." Carlisle sounded slightly irritated.

"What?! You just threw it through my window! You're not getting it back!" Mike yelled. Carlisle sighed obviously loosing some of his cool. "Good dare Bella! Who knew you had it in you?" Emmett slapped her on her back snickering.

"Look _Newton_, it's my brick and I want it back! And _look at this!" _Carlisle yelled while stealing his brick from a slightly frightened Mike. This was just too good._ "_You _chipped_ my brick! How could you?! I was going to pay for the window, but now you can just forget it!" Carlisle stalked away from the Newton home and slammed the door to the car with a very hysterical family.

"Well Emmett, it looks like its my turn for a dare!" he laughed turning on the camera man. Emmett turned almost two shades paler than I've ever seen him.

_What has my boredom gotten me into??_ Emmett thought half afraid. "Oh be very afraid Emmett, nothing he's thinking is good." I laughed as he gulped audibly. Hearing thoughts right about now was going to be a huge advantage...


	3. Emmetts Challenge

Disclaimer: I OWN THESE PEOPLE!

Edward: No you don't. Admit it –Dazzles me-

Me: -dazzled- Stephenie Meyer owns…Damn!

Edward: -walks away-

"_Well Emmett, it looks like its my turn for a dare!" he laughed turning on the camera man. Emmett turned almost two shades paler than I've ever seen him._

What has my boredom gotten me into_??__ Emmett thought half afraid. "Oh be very afraid Emmett, nothing he's thinking is good." I laughed as he gulped audibly. Hearing thoughts right about now was going to be a huge advantage..._

**EmPOV**

"How about we make this a little more _interesting_," Carlisle started after they walked into the house and sat back in their spots. "I say we should play--" he started before he has promptly cut off by Alice who squealed

"TRUTH DARE OR _DOUBLE DARE!!_ Sorry Carlisle, just got a little excited" she added giving a grateful smile to Jasper who obviously gave her an extra dose of calm.

"Well, actually yes. Thanks Alice. So, how about it?" All except for Edward and me shouted a response. Why was Carlisle doing this to me? This wasn't even my dare! "I don't think I like how that sounds," Edward said tentatively. "I agree!" I shouted a little too loudly. Suddenly they were all staring at me with confused expressions.

"Well it doesn't matter. Edward, Bella doesn't get hurt, I would've seen that. And Emmett we're doing this." Damn Alice and her visions.

"House rules say that double dares get two parts so here it is:

Emmett you have to go to a male teachers house and a females teachers house and insist on giving them a lap dance to get a better grade." Now the whole house was laughing. Even Esme! And you would think that she could get me out of this.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?! And I didn't even agree to a double dare!" Ha! Got him there! "Well then, just turn it down" Edward said holding Bella close **(A/N: Audience goes AWWWW!)**. That was a challenge. If I turned it down for an easier dare I wasn't getting the end of it. If I didn't I wasn't getting the end of it. Crap…well here goes.

**A/N: **

I know it's a really short chapter but I wanted the next one to be all Emmetts dare and that's gonna be a long one. And thanks for all the reviews people! You rock!! And thanks to my buddie for helping me wit the ridiculous dares.

Lotz of Luuuurve(especially for Edward and Emmett),

Kilz bka _**The Real Mrz. Black**_


	4. Emmetts Dare

**A/N:**

This is going to be a tough one. Read and Review people!

_That was a challenge. If I turned it down for an easier dare I wasn't getting the end of it. If I didn't I wasn't getting the end of it. Crap…well here goes._

**EmPOV**

These people are going to pay! Starting with Alice. She put me in the most ridiculous looking thing you can imagine. Leather pants and a fishnet shirt. WHERE DID SHE EVEN GET THIS?! Why? Why does my family hate me?

"Because this stupid game was your idea in the first place." Edward snickered while holding Bella whose face was red from laughing. She's going down next.

The growl from Edward made realize I forgot to block my thoughts. I immediately started to do so with the most annoying song I could think of….

_**You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like boys  
You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like  
No you don't even like...**_

With one last sigh I walked out into the living room (a/n: how ironic) while the traitors I called family were laughing at me and holding the same camera that I just used against Carlisle…and guess who was holding it? Of course, he was laughing the hardest out of all of them.

"Who first?" I asked innocently as if I wasn't going to give my teachers a lap dance. I was going to deny this for as long as I could. "Well, for your female teacher you should probably go to your English teacher. She doesn't like you anyways. And then to your math teacher. I don't think he likes you either." Carlisle smiled at me. It's so unfair. Yelling at Mike is one thing, but giving my teachers lap dances is another. My math teacher already thinks I'm gay… I mean you ask for a pink star instead of a gold _one time…_

"Give me the camera! I want to be the one to catch this one!" Rosalie exclaimed from next to Emmett. I glared at her, and she only gave me a dazzling smile in return.

We reached the first house. Mr. Cole. "Esme, why did you choose today to stop trying to not to get us into trouble? Just once if you could ask them to stop…" I trailed off hopefully, but she just laughed. Some mother.

"Well Emmie, it's about time you meet your doom!" Rosalie practically cackled. What a great family I have here.

I got out of the car without really knowing where I was. Edward apparently did because him and Bella were laughing as if someone had told a really funny joke. I think I'm the punch line… "You're right. You are the punch line. In fact this joke is only going to get funnier when Mrs. Jameson answers the door." He snickered. What a jerk. But at least I know what I'm getting into….

**BPOV**

I sat on Edwards lap red from laughter. We were parked on the curb waiting for Emmett to ring the doorbell. Rosalie made us switch seats so she had the better view but I think it's better if the teacher doesn't see me anyways I have her tomorrow.

The door swung open and our teacher looked out completely oblivious to the family of vampires filming everything.

"Um.. Miss, hi! Um, I was looking at my last four test grades and um… I was…um…wondering if you would just improve my grade a little for a little dance…?"

This was just too funny. The car was positively shaking with laughter. Mrs. Jameson's face turned pale then suddenly red and she started screaming. "EMMETT CULLEN! IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE RIGHT NOW I AM GOING TO CALL YOUR PARENTS _AND_ _THE POLICE! __**LEAVE!!**_" Emmett looked startled for a second, but then tried again.

"But Miss! I really need that A…" he started to dance and Carlisle turned up the music on the car. If they could've I think the whole car would've absolutely pissed themselves laughing.

"_LEAVE!_" Mrs. Jameson screamed a second time and Emmett ran back to the source of the music muttering angrily to himself.

"Okay! I think, that's enough for now…" Esme managed to say between gasps. The whole car erupted into laughter a second time and Emmett turned on Rosalie. "Since you were laughing so much at my expense and I _know_ that that's your music playing right now, you get the next one! Truth Dare or Double Dare, _hun_?" Well, better her than me.

**A/N:**

I don't know how funny that was but I'm hoping very. And I give another thanks to all those people who reviewed. THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK BEYOND BELIEF!! And keep reviewing.

Much Love, (especially to Stephenie Meyer for making these unbelievable characters for me to work with)

Kilz bka _**The Real Mrz. Black**_


	5. Rosalie's Dare

**A/N: **

I actually came up with this chapter before I came up with the last chapter so I decided to grace all of you beautiful people who keep reviewing with two chapters today instead of just one! Tell me what you think!

"LEAVE_!__" Mrs. Jameson screamed a second time and Emmett ran back to the source of the music muttering angrily to himself._

"_Okay! I think, that's enough for now…" Esme managed to say between gasps. The whole car erupted into laughter a second time and Emmett turned on Rosalie. "Since you were laughing so much at my expense and I _know_ that that's your music playing right now, you get the next one! Truth Dare or Double Dare, _hun_?" Well, better her than me._

**RPOV**

I love my husband but almost none of his dares are good enough. "Double dare! I'll be needing a challenging one for once too." I looked dead at him (a/n: hehe no pun intended) and he stared back with a challenge in his eyes. "How about I dare-- no I _double_ dare you to go to the library and just basically act like you've lost your mind. Two different disguises, and you can't get caught either." He smiled evilly and Alice started bouncing around causing Jasper to send waves of anxiousness to everyone in the car. Including me. That's a really annoying power.

"I can so help you with that you know! I even know where we can get some _really _cool looking wigs. I have the disguises under control too!" Of course Alice knew where to get everything. That girl loves shopping more than I do, and that's saying a lot!

Hours later we had everything ready and in a duffel bag on my lap. They were staring at me, obviously waiting for me to get out of the car so I can do my dare. Everyone got out except for Bella and Edward who said they weren't leaving until I left.

"Bella take the camera and wait for us inside. I think Rose needs some supervision so she won't leave without us." She sighed and looked at me, kissed Edward and grabbed the camera. (A/N: audience goes AWWW!!) Edward stared at me without moving. "Get out, Rosalie. You can't back out now," he snickered. I growled, jumped out of the car and slammed the door harder than was necessary.

That damned husband of mine. At least I don't even borrow books from here. I snuck gracefully into the library bathroom holding my duffel bag of _goodies_ closely to my chest.

After making sure I was alone, I locked the door and opened the bag. Sighing unnecessarily I took out a red wig and pulled it into place with disgust. I am _so_ not a red head. "Here goes…"

**EmPOV**

I had to stifle my laughter to not get kicked out as Rosalie stormed into the library with a red wig on and anger in her eyes. Too easy. She stuffed the duffel bag securely in an empty bookshelf sighed and began running at a human pace pushing anyone near her into walls and bookshelves causing whole shelves to come crashing down.

_She will kill me for this but, this is just too funny_. The librarians were eyeing her with frightened expressions while the one closest to the phone called security.She made one round and then disappeared behind a shelf before security came.

**RPOV**

The pushing was a little fun and now they were calling security. Time to change disguises. Using vampire speed I switched from my red wig to the black one. Not my color (A/N: ugh! So conceited! But that's Rosalie Now back to our regularly scheduled program), and changed into some hideous sweats. I stashed the bag back into place and began step two.

**EPOV**

The librarians were all thinking the same thing. _This girl is insane!_ The whole family was shaking with laughter now. Emmett actually picked a good dare this time.

Rosalie reemerged only seconds later in a whole new outfit and jogged to the highest bookshelf that happened to be in the center of the library. Bella shifted the camera to follow her movements.

She climbed the shelf with ease and sat down at the very top. After a few seconds of librarians yelling at her to get down she plugged her ears and started screaming Paramore's Misery Business at the top of her lungs. The librarians looked even more frightened while all the people looking at books were having a nice laugh at her expense.

**EmPOV**

The librarians finally got security to stop looking for red head Rosalie and get black haired Rosalie down. And just when I thought it couldn't get any funnier, to get the attention off of herself, she pointed to a boy holding the seventh Harry Potter book and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU AFTER ME?! HE'S THE ONE WITH A GUN!" Half the library ducked, and the other half turned to look at the boy who thought she was pointing behind him and ducked with his friends. This is just too good!

**RPOV**

Mission Accomplished! No one was looking at me! With vampire speed I dragged off my disguise and cowered with my family, who if they could, would've pissed themselves laughing. Then I saw the camera in Bella's hands. Crap.

**A/N:**

I hope you guys liked this one! I was daydreaming and it just came to me.

Much Love, (especially to the sexy Edward)

Kilz bka _**The Real Mrz. Black**_


	6. Bellaz Dare

A/N

**A/N**

I am so loving the reviews people(and thankz Claire F. Bear! I love being called a great author ). And I was trying to not keep people waiting for too long, but I had to think up a reeeeally good dare for Bella, and I think I got it! It's….ahh! You almost got me but I'll never tell! Well….not until the story but you _know_ what I mean. Ok I'm done being insane…sort of. TO THE STORY!!

_Mission Accomplished! No one was looking at me! With vampire speed I dragged off my disguise and cowered with my family, who if they could, would've pissed themselves laughing. Then I saw the camera in Bella's hands. Crap._

**BPOV**

I don't like the way that Rosalie's looking at me. And it's defiantly not because I'm sitting on Edwards lap (**A/N:** AWWW!!), but I think it has something to do with the fact that I was the one holding the camera. Darn my eagerness to hold the camera. I _knew _I should've let Alice hold it. Every time she asked I said no. And now she's on me.

_Crap!_

**EPOV**:

By the way Bella tensed up, I could tell she saw the evil glint in Rosalie's butterscotch eyes as she was staring at her. _No way! Your not getting away with this one Edward!_

She knew I was listening and I couldn't even warn her not to choose dare, and only Alice would know what's going on and she kept having new visions. That's not a good sign.

"Well Bella, truth dare or double dare? And just so you know if you ever want to live this down, you should pick dare or double dare." I so wish Bella would just pick truth and be called a wimpy human for a little.

"HEY! I am _not_ a wimp Edward!" I looked up to find a giggling family. Crap. I had a habit of muttering whatever what I was thinking. "And just 'cause you said that, I choose dare. And Rosalie that's _dare_ and not _double dare_."

I was relieved that she at least remembered to emphasize the dare. Rosalie seemed to forget when someone didn't do that, and gets a bit carried away.

"Since I can already tell that Edward's gonna say no to whatever I suggest, why don't we all just go to the car and I'll tell you what you have to do on the way." She smirked at me as if she's the one that could read thoughts. I guess I am pretty predictable.

**BPOV:**

I don't like this at all. I'm sitting in the car on Edwards lap outside Mikes house for the second time. I don't like where this is going. Not even in the slightest. And I could tell Edward didn't like it either.

"Well Bella, you ready for your dare?" Not at all. Mike already has a crush on me. I don't need to nurse that crush even more by doing this. (**A/N:** I didn't mention her dare. I want to keep it a secret this time. Lets see if you can guess. Now BACK TO THE REGULARLY PROGRAMED SPECIAL!)

I tried to get up once, and felt that familiar cold, iron like grip holding me back. Right now, I appreciated that. But unfortunately Rosalie didn't and she reached over to remove Edwards arms from my waist. Then they were gone, and I was forced to go through with my own personal hell.

I kept looking back as I walked up to the door expecting Edward to stop me, which he unfortunately didn't. I rang the doorbell grudgingly and smiled nervously when Mike answered. This was going to suck badly.

**EPOV****:**

Stupid Rosalie and her stupid dares. I can't believe she was forcing my love to do this. I can't say I didn't warn her. I don't think I'm going to get any satisfaction from this like I did watching Carlisle, or Emmett.

She slowly walked up to the door looking back nervously every few steps only to see Alice giggling like an insane woman and holding a camera. Not good at all. Physical evidence if I killed Mike tonight.

"Hey…Mike! Um…what's up?" Mike looked at her a little strangely but answered with a smile. A growl slipped from my lips before I could stop it, and Emmett decided it was time to hold me back. Maybe it was for the best.

"Hey Bella! Uh..nothin! What are you doing here?" He looked as if someone had just dropped a million dollars on his doorstep. I didn't like that, and if he didn't drop that look soon, I was going to drop it for him…straight to the gravel.

"I… was just wondering if….um… you could tell me if…."

**A/N:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I wasn't going to do it but _** MAN **_was it tempting! I'm going to update again with the rest… EVENTUALLY! HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!

(Inside joke between me and Tiz bka Will-alwys-Luv-Jace92!) I really will get it to you though. I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger. How do you like it?!

Much Luv (especially to Rockie who gave me the idea inadvertently for Bella's dare and Stephenie Meyer for making Mike obsessed with Bella to make this all work), Man that was a long one!

Kilz bka_** The Real Mrz. Black**_


	7. Bellaz Dare, and Edwards Payback

A/N:

**A/N:**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I got four reviews before the end of the day! I knew you guys couldn't resist finding out what happened to Bella! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am an evil genius!

"_I… was just wondering if….um… you could tell me if…."_

**BPOV**

"…you could…um…" I trailed off. I can't do this! Then the back of my head met an acorn that was most likely from Emmett seeing as even I could hear him get hit and yell really loudly.

"You could ask me anything Bella." Mike said encouragingly. That would be really sweet if I wasn't about to ask him what I was about to ask him.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Oh my Carlisle, I was going into hysterics. "That's great! Umm… but I was wondering which you thought was bigger…" I was mortified but I lifted my shirt to show Mike my bra.

I thought he was going to die. "Uh…wow!" I immediately dropped my shirt turned around and ran back to the car yelling "THANKS MIKE! I really appreciate…." I stared right at Alice and glared. "You are getting the next dare. In fact, you get a double dare! That was…."

I couldn't even find the words….until I realized that Edward was missing. Oh no! "Where did Edward…?" I was cut off by Emmett who was giggling and pointing out the window. I turned my head to see Edward fuming…and ringing Mike's doorbell. Not good _at all…_

**EPOV**

I could punch that stupid, little…_human_! I know I shouldn't, Rosalie did dare, her but she should've known!

_EDWARD! It was _just_ a dare!_ _You do know you will get arrested for this!_ Alice was thinking frantically. "Edward!" Bella's hand caught mine before it even hit the doorbell. How did she get here so fast? I turned to see Alice looking at me with frightened eyes.

"If you hit him, I'm not coming over for…a _month!_ Punish Rosalie, not Mike. Alice saw you getting into Charlie's car. And he doesn't need another reason to hate you Edward." Bella pleaded.

"Fine! But I get to choose the next dare, since you got my turn with Carlisle. And it goes to Rosalie, and Alice. Truth, dare, or double dare?"

**APOV**

Edward was mad, and I never liked when Edward was mad. It usually resulted in dares that go us banned or arrested. But they were HILARIOUS!

"Well I would say double dare, but I'm not doing anything out of the state like what happened last time…" We all looked at Emmett. It was his fault. We dared him to pretend to be a prostitute, but we were living in Nevada then, so it wouldn't matter. So he ended up in a California jail for three days before Carlisle found him.

"Bring it on! Nothing you can do will embarrass me!" Rosalie challenged, obviously not remembering what happened half an hour ago. The car was silent as we waited for Edward to come up with something good--or should I say _bad,_ enough for Rose and I.

So far everything he came up with seemed to land us out of the state and had to be ruled out.

And then I saw it. The one thing that would embarrass Rose and I….and it defiantly wasn't pretty. That bastard! If he expects me to do that, he's sadly mistaken!

"Well, I wasn't going to go with that one, but since you forgot to block your thoughts I think it's a good one! Thanks!" Crap! I forgot to block my thoughts! Why couldn't I just hold onto that song for a couple more seconds?! I probably would've gotten something so much easier! And now me and Rose were stuck doing this. Great! I _love_ my family(A/N: heavy on the sarcasm!). Why would Bella want to be one of us?

**JPOV**

I never thought my Alice's moods could swing so quickly. It went from confidence one second to pure shock and horror. I don't know what Edward was planning to do but I had a feeling (**A/N:** hahahahha! No pun intended really!) that it had something to do with either shopping, or her cars.

Edward smiled at me and nodded his head simply holding up two fingers. The cars. What the hell was he planning? I sure hope it was a death wish cause that's exactly where he's heading…

Edward whispered to quietly for our ears but high enough for Bella to hear. It had to be something good, from her mood growing slightly more impressed, amused, and the slightest bit of fear coming from her. We pulled into the garage and Alice and Rosalie were eyeing their cars longingly as if they were about to give them up. I wouldn't be surprised.

Edward moved Bella to the seat next to him, and jumped out of the car gaily and moved towards a large box and pulled out two large cans of paint and brushes. "Get painting! Oh, and you will have to do the second half of the dare even if you do this half."

Edward and Bella giggled like school girls as Alice went to her yellow Porsche and started to rub it lightly before kissing it. Then started painting it bright pink. Everyone turned to see Rosalie staring in horror as Alice started dry sobbing over her precious car. The mixture of horror, amusement and surprise from the garage was making me sob and laugh at the same time.

"Your turn Rosalie," he snickered. She looked down at her paint can then back to Edward shaking her head no. "You have no choice." Esme said only half as upset as Alice, "and it's a shame, those cars were so nice."

Rosalie looked back down at her paint can dipped her brush in, and started to paint her BMW the same Barbie car pink Alice was painting hers. The whole family was in hysterics now.

**BPOV**

I can't believe he made them do that! Other than shopping, those cars were their lives! While everyone else was laughing Edward explained to me the rest of the dare, and grinned at his handy work. That's one good dare! I don't think I would've thought of that! And the revenge he's going to end up receiving I'm kind of glad I didn't. But then again it serves them right for making me flash Mike. He's going to be following me around like a puppy even more now. And it's all of their fault.

Alice was finished now and was sitting by her car with her eyes glazed over just slightly. She was having a vision. The second she recovered she was glaring at Edward again. "YOU ARE _SO_ PAYING FOR THIS!"

No one else knew what _this _was, but it felt pretty good not to be the one on the outside for once…

**A/N:**

Okay! The dare was a last minute thing! I couldn't think of anything that would embarrass them enough but like I said their cars and shopping are the most important things to them soo…

Much Love,

Kilz bka _**The Real Mrz. Black**_


	8. A very Disturbing Truth

A/N:

**A/N: **

Sorry beautiful people! I was kind of caught up in another fan fiction called Moonrise by Point of Reason. I think that is the best in character fan fiction I've read. So all of you need to go and check it out. The sequel Midnight too! Loved it….but its _**time for the show!!**_...well _**story!!**_

Much Love (especially to those who reviewed! I love them and keep 'em comin!)

Kilz, bka _**The Real Mrz. Black**_

_Alice was finished now and was sitting by her car with her eyes glazed over just slightly. She was having a vision. The second she recovered she was glaring at Edward again. "YOU ARE __SO__ PAYING FOR THIS!"_

_No one else knew what __this __was, but it felt pretty good not to be the one on the outside for once…_

**BPOV:**

Edward marched out of the garage and into the small bathroom on the first floor a small bag in tow. I have no clue when he got anything. It was probably in one of his blurry, almost too fast for the eyes, movements he commonly made when he knew no human eyes were watching. He carried me on his back and mumbled the second half of the dare to me, so no one else could hear it.

And, I have to say. It. Was. Brilliant! Alice and Rosalie marched in behind us slowly, even for human standards. They were only prolonging the inevitable. "Maybe next time you'll side with me when I say Emmett is banded from starting a game of Truth or Dare, that none of you want to finish." Edward snickered smugly. Rosalie growled at him, her lips flying back over her teeth threateningly. If I hadn't been behind Edward I might've cowered, but he chose that exact moment to swing me from his back while he laughed loudly.

The anger on their faces must've frightened even Jasper. A sudden wave of tranquility was sent through the room in a large blast. Rosalie and Alice stopped growling and reached into the small bag with heavy hearts. And out they pulled two boxes of semi permanent hair dye in the most unflattering cerulean color. If it was even possible Alice would've had a heart attack right there.

**RPOV:**

"SEMI PERMANENT, EDWARD?! THIS'LL TAKE ALL NIGHT TO WASH OUT!" I roared unnecessarily. I could've whispered it, but yelling seemed to get my point across. "Well, its not like we get much sleep anyway," Carlisle laughed at his own joke. "besides, from what I've herd from Edward you'll be enjoying this beautiful color for a few days before you wash it out." I turned to that evil bastard menacingly. "How long?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Three days. When you two are all done, join us back in the parlor. I believe we have a game to finish." Esme smiled, nodded and climbed back down the stairs. Emmett was laughing at me. Unbelievable. My own husband! Laughing at my pain!

Jasper was rubbing Alice's back in a comforting gesture as everyone else continued to exit. I am _never_ playing this game again. All these years gave them way too much amo with us.

**EmPOV:**

Rosalie was glaring at me, I could feel it even as I gave her a small kiss and escaped the rage I knew was coming. "Emmett, dear…" Crap. Edwards dare, and I had was going to get punished for it. "Please take our turn…" Well that was a pleasant surprise… "and make Esme pay. She hasn't stopped one of those crazy people yet!"

That was new. I leaned sideways to look at Alice who was shaking her head vigorously and glaring at the box. "Cool," I said and bounded back down the stairs to meet Esmes challenging smile. "You heard her. Come on. I choose truth, I shudder to think what you would come up with as a dare."

Fine! I could live with that. Embarrassing her with her own words could be just as fun as with her actions. "So, have you and Carlisle ever _been_ in any of our rooms? And I want to know whose!" Esmes smile faltered slightly then fixed itself into a forced innocent expression. "Of course I've _been_ in all of your rooms. Who else is going to do your laundry."

I sighed. If she wanted to play _that_ game then we'll play. "Let me be more specific then, have you and Carlisle ever had sex in any of our rooms and whose?" She couldn't wiggle her way out of that one. Jasper was having small laughing fits from the amusement being sent into him, when Esme turned to glare at him.

She sighed unnecessarily, and glanced at Carlisle as if to be saved from him. He, however had his head in his hands obviously wishing for even a small insignificant distraction. No one looked away from them. "Well…" she started. Everyone in the room leaned forward, completely missing the crouching, now blue-haired Alice and Rosalie who was listening as intently as everyone else.

**EdPOV:**

The memories running through my "parents" heads, I was dearly hoping to never, _ever_ see again in my life. I cringed as another one went through Carlisles head. "If you two aren't going to answer -- or matter of fact, if you do answer, please refrain from thinking about specifics.

Those images alone could make a nun swear. And that's not the easiest thing to do….not that I've tried.

Esme gave another audible sigh, and began. "Well….um….not _too_ many times…," she cut herself off just as Emmett got up and groaned. "Great! Now I have to burn all of our sheets…and OH MY GOD! WHAT IF I SLEPT ON IT AFTERWARDS!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, although no one else did. Everyone was all thinking about the same thing Emmett was. "You do realize that you haven't slept in over 90 years right Emmett?"

All the tension eased and the whole family erupted into hysterics minus one frantic Emmett who was rushing up to his and Rose's room to change the sheets on the bed they didn't even need

"So, do I need a new couch or what?" I joked. "Not funny!" Bella shrieked. "I don't even want to _know_ if you have. Just change the couch without me knowing if you have to." I chuckled. I never left my room door open for that very reason.

"Isn't it time for our two _beloved_ sisters to make their entrance?" Esme snickered gladly changing the subject. Alice tried to retreat back to her room, when she collided with Emmett, who carried the two furious girls down the stairs jubilantly. He sat them down on the couch and they wore identical angered expressions. A wave of cheer and happiness went around the room.

"Jasper, if you do that again, I will _cheerfully_ beat your ass." Rosalie mumbled menacingly. "And Esme, I think the next one should go to Jasper. I believe he's the only one who hasn't gone yet.

The whole room turned towards Jasper. His mind was racing and settled on this final thought.

_If I go down, someone's coming with me. _ And he thought it looking pointedly at Bella. I hugged her closer to my body when Esme spoke the dreaded words…

"Truth or Dare?"


	9. The Final Dare

A/N:

**A/N:**

I am soo sorry for taking so long to update, but those of you who have me on author alert know I now have a new story I'm writing called **Tears** so go check that out!! On top of that I have three new story ideas so I will be a very busy girl Now ladies and gentlemen _**THE FINAL CHAPTER!!**_** Enjoy**

_The whole room turned towards Jasper. His mind was racing and settled on this final thought._

_If I go down, someone's coming with me. __And he thought it looking pointedly at Bella. I hugged her closer to my body when Esme spoke the dreaded words…_

"_Truth or Dare?"_

**BPOV**

He didn't hesitate for a second before "Dare," flew out of his mouth. I may not be an empath, but even I can feel the anger radiating off of Esme. She would make sure he regretted his choice immediately. Edwards arms tightened around me and he growled slightly as a warning to whatever Jasper or Esme was thinking. Either way I knew it must've involved me doing something horribly embarrassing. No way was I ever playing with these people again.

I leaned back into his body just as a small malicious smile composed itself on Esmes face. This was one side of her I never wanted aimed at me. Alice burst out laughing. "Esme!! I didn't think you had it in you! Good idea though!" She got up, still shaking with the giggles that escaped her lips every time she looked at Jasper.

Soon she disappeared in an obsidian blue blur. Then she came back holding a bag in one hand and the camera in another. "Should I fill them in, or should you?" Alice asked her eyes shining with laughter still imagining her vision. Soon Edward was laughing with her.

"Will someone, because I would just love to know what I'm being forced to do now." Jasper sighed impatiently. "I dare you to go over to Mike's house and insist on modeling some of Alice's lingerie. And you're technically not being forced since you chose to do a dare." Esme smirked as the living room erupted into laughter.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU PEOPLE??" Jasper yelled, but grabbed the bag and walked towards the door mumbling something about revenge on the whole family. With their vampire hearing the whole family heard but were all too busy laughing at his misfortune.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Alice danced over to the door, blocking Jaspers way. "You go change first. I want to make sure everything…._fits_." She laughed deviously while holding up the camera. In a flash Jasper was gone and soon returned looking incredibly pissed off. "No one. Say. Anything." But we didn't have to. He walked out of the bathroom and the room once again erupted into laughter causing the bathroom door to slam behind a very angry Jasper.

He reemerged only from the force of a glowing Alice behind him. He was wearing an almost see through mesh thong with stars imprinted all over it and lace riding up the front. A bra to match completed the look. The bright hot pink look.

Emmett promptly ran up the steps and came back down throwing a feather pink boa at him. "You can't give Mikey a lap dance without one of these," The whole room broke into hysterics again.

"NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A LAP DANCE!" Jasper roared. "Oh, calm down Jazzy. You look gorgeous." Alice snapped a picture gave him a quick kiss before shoving him out the door.

**EPOV:**

For the third time that night we arrived at Mike Newton's house. The hole that was once inconspicuous in Mike's window was covered with cardboard showing the large rectangular shape left behind. _I should really pay for that. _I had to laugh at Carlisle's thoughts. "Well, enough with the procrastination. Jasper, I believe you have a dare to do."

Grudgingly Jasper got out of the Volvo (muttering about revenge again) and walked down the gravel pathway that led to Mikes house, and rang the doorbell.

Footsteps from inside the house interrupted all talk in the car. _What is with all these frigging interruptions?! _ _And it's a Cullen. Again. This one better be good._

The white door swung open to reveal a red faced Mike. "WHAT?! This is the third time you people have bothered me tonight. _WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" _he growled. Hmmm. Didn't think Newton had it in him. He was immediately silenced by the glare he was sure to be getting from Jasper. Probably the one he turned sharply to give us. He visibly calmed himself down, and managed to smile maliciously before turning back to Mike.

"What? A guy can't come down to visit his _best friend_?" The last part he said through clenched teeth. Mike glared at him. "You're _not_ my best friend. Bella is." I could hear her snort about this comment, causing the car to erupt into laughter again.

Jasper smiled. "I just thought you would want to see this. It's pretty cool." From Mikes thoughts I could tell Jasper was sending curiosity his way. Something he would almost immediately regret. "Fine. But make it quick. I'm trying to study for biology." He was imagining helping Bella while I wasn't there, and taking her from me. Fat chance loser.

Jasper dropped the coat he was wearing and spun in a quick circle before picking it back up in a hopeless attempt to keep Alice from getting pictures. She was recording. _What the HELL?! _"Pretty cool, eh?" Jasper asked trying to keep from laughing at the look on Mike's face. "NO!" Mike slammed the door and the Volvo was positively shaking with laughter.

I heard a car door slam twice and turned to see Emmett's eyes shining as he held Jaspers coat and began urging me to drive. Jasper stood shocked as I sped away leaving him in Alice's underwear at Mikes doorway. We reached the house in a matter of minutes, but no one could move from laughing. Jasper arrived a few minutes later. _YOU!! You will DIE!!_ "Too late," I laughed swinging Bella on my back, and locked the door to my bedroom before anyone could protest.

"THIS GAME IS OVER!!" Jaspers voice rang throughout the house over our insistent giggling over what just happened.

"I agree." I whispered before leaning to kiss Bella lightly. She yawned in my face, and blushed immediately. "Bed time for the human." I mumbled and laid Bella down on the bed I bought especially for her. _"'What? A guy can't come and visit his best friend?" _Jasper's voice rang through the house followed by a loud crash and laughter.

I laughed and began to hum her lullaby while the family downstairs attacked each other for their videos.

**THE FLIPPING END!!**

It's over mofo! ( that stands for monkey foot). This one is over but I am not! I already started another story and am working on another one wit my asfaawbffe Will-Alwys-Luv-Jace92. I will however give some highly recommended fan fictions. Definitely check Tears out!(my other fan fiction).

Much Love to my loyal fans,

_**The Real Mrz. Black**_


End file.
